Tome Cuidado Com Presentes De Natal
by HanaTsubaki
Summary: Sarutobi precisava da ajuda de Shinpachi para comprar um presente de Natal para Gintoki mas de alguma forma maluca o presente acaba indo para outra pessoa  Assim Gin e seus amigos são obrigados a enfrentarem terríveis inimigos como Papai Noel Voldemort


Aqui estou com minha primeira fic do Gintama(Tecnicamente do Harry Potter também) e One-shot!  
>Espero que gostem...na verdade essa fic esta sendo escrita dês do Natal mas a santa preguiça e inspiração para outras fics me fizeram terminá-la só agora.<br>Mas como o anime é Gintama, não importa o fato de uma fic de Natal ser postada no mês do carnaval!  
>Deixem reviews! Vai me deixar very, very happy!<p>

Em uma tranquila tarde em Edo um jovem que usava óculos tinha uma pele clara, cabelos curtos e negros com óculos e tinha uma estatura media com óculos...Sim esse jovem era Shinpachi Shimura.

Ele estava saindo tranquilamente do mercado carregando sacolas cheias de artigos natalinos quando foi abordado por uma jovem...

-Shinpachi-kun –Chamou a garota de cabelos lilás.

-Konichiwa Sacchan-san. -cumprimento gentilmente o Megane-man..ops Shinpachi-kun

-Eu preciso de um favor...

-Um trabalho? Estou indo agora mesmo para casa, vamos lá conversar com o Gin-san.

-NÃO! Só preciso de você.

-Tudo bem hehehe'.O que você quer?

-Eu quero...-Sarutobi-san fica super vermelha e começa a brincar com os dedos como se fosse a inocente Hinata do Naruto-EU QUERO COMPRAR UM PRESENTE PARA O GIN-SAN!

-Um presente de Natal? Isso é muito simples: é só comprar um saco de açúcar ou mandar um caminhão de iogurte de morango para ele.

-Mais..eu já sei o que comprar!

- -Uma grande veia de raiva aparece na cabeça de Shinpachi- Então pra que você precisa de mim?

-Bom...eu tenho..ver..gonha de comprar sozinha!

-Vergonha? Olha você só vai tomar meu tempo e gastar seu..-Shinpachi parou de falar assim que viu Sarutobi mostrar sua carteira recheada com lindos e brilhantes ienes.- O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!

-Sabia que podia contar com você, Shinpachi-kun!

Os dois elementos andaram tanto que quando chegaram ao local o sol já havia sumido do horizonte dando lugar ao lindo céu estrelado. A primeira coisa que o jovem de óculos viu, ou melhor leu quando chegou ao local foi a enorme placa que nela estava escrito: "Beco Diagonal".

-Sacchan-san, esse local me parece familiar. -Disse Shinpachi em quanto observa as pessoas, com umas roupas negras esquisitas, conversando animadamente em quanto saiam e entravam das lojas.

-É só impressão sua, Não encare muitas pessoas e nem se afaste de mim, vamos!

Depois de um tempo, pararam em frente a uma loja que se chamava ''Gorivaras"

-Sinto que já tinha visto essa loja em algum lugar. -Fala Shinpachi.

-Aff, vamos. -Ela o ignora e entra rapidamente na loja sendo seguida pelo Garoto.

A loja era iluminada por algumas poucas velas, atrás do balcão havia varias estantes com diversas caixinhas e por todo lugar havia inúmeras cascas de bananas jogadas.

-Que cheiro de..GORILA!-Berra Shinpachi ao ver uma figura cabeluda que acabava de surgir em meio à fraca iluminação.

-Sejam bem vindos a minha humilde loja!-Disse o dono da loja.

-Essa voz.. Kondou-san?

- Quem é Kondou? Que falta de respeito errar o nome das pessoas! Eu me chamo Gori Gori.

-Vim buscar minha varinha. -Diz Sacchan.

-Varinha? -Shinpachi.

-Ah..sim! -Gori-san com seu andar macacal vai para traz do balcão e começa a subir em uma escada que dava acesso as caixinhas que ficava na parte alta da estante- Se não me engano é essa aqui! -Com uma grande habilidade desce da escada e caminha ate os dois- Essa varinha é realmente uma obra de arte! -Começa abrir a caixa- Tenho certeza que seus pais a escolheram com muito cuidado e carinho! - Kondou-san Tira a varinha da caixa, revelando um enorme vibrador com formato de pênis.

-OOOH! QUE LINDA VARINHA!-Havia vários coraçõezinhos saindo da garota.

-MAIS O QUE É ISSO? -berra Shinpachi- COMO VOCE PODE ME DIZER QUE PAIS ESCOLHEM UM VIBRADOR COM AMOR E CARINHO PARA SUA FILHA?

-Eu falei com carinho e amor, e isso não é um vibrador, é uma varinha!-Disse Gori-san.

-ONDE ISSO É UMA.. -Shinpachi é interrompido por uma certa coisa que começava a vibrar agilmente nas mãos de Sarutobi.

-Ahhhhhh~ -Gemeu Sarutobi- Como é grande e grosso! Acho que essa é à melhor varinha que eu já comprei! Você quer pegar Shinpachi?

-ISSO NÃO É UMA VARINHA!E não, me poupe de ver isso! Por favor desligue logo essa coisa!

-Você não gostou? -Perguntou Kondou-san -Eu não me lembro de ter visto seus pais por aqui mais posso arranjar uma bela varinha para você! -Gori-san começa a mexer na parte de traz da calça e tirar uma Varinha de não-sei-da-onde.

-DE ONDE VOCE TIROU ISSO? EU NÃO QUERO! AFASTA ESSA COISA DE MIM,SEU GORILA PEVERTIDO! -berra novamente Shinpachi.

-Gori-san! -Fala Sarutobi- Desculpe a mau criação dessa criança! Ele ficara muito honrando em experimentar sua varinha.-Sacchan pega a varinha da mão de Gori-san e em um movimento rápido enfia ela na boca de Shinpachi.

-AHHHH TIURA ECHA TOISA DA MINA BOCAAAAAAAAA!

- -A menina o ignora e aperta o botãozinho de ''ligar" da varinha- Agora ta melhor, ne?

- -Sem pensar duas fezes Shinpachi da um empurrão em Sacchan fazendo-a tirar aquela coisa de sua boca, deixando alguns pingos de saliva caírem no chão. -SUA VADIA, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!

-O chão da minha loja.- Fala Gori-sa com raiva- Olha só, você sujou minha loja toda com casca de banana!

-QUE? -Shinpachi.

-Não minta pra mim garoto, eu vi você vomitando elas no chão agora mesmo!-Gori-san.

-QUEM VOMITA CASCA DE BANANA? -Shinpachi.

-Pode deixar, ele vai limpar todo o chão da loja para o senhor. -Fala Sacchan.

-LIMPE VOCE, SUA VADIA! -Shinpachi.

-Você quer conhecer o vibra..a varinha ligada no ''turbo"? -Fala Sarutobi em um terrível tão de "eu vou te matar".

-VOCE IA DIZER VIBRADOR AGORA MESMO! -Shinpachi.

- -Sarutobi ergue a varinha no alto e aperta o "turbo".

-Gori-san, onde fica o a vassoura?-Shinpachi.

-Atrás da porta. -Gori-san

30 minutos depois os dois elementos saiam da loja.

-Lá, lá, lá. -cantarolava Sacchan que brincava com sua varinha que vibrava- Não acredito que ganhei desconto!

-Não acredito que acabei de limpar o chão de uma loja de artigos sexuais. -Chorava Shinpachi.

-Olha lá mamãe!-Uma criança que andava junto com sua mãe aponta para a varinha que estava na mão de Sacchan- Um dia você compra uma varinha legal como essa pra mim?

-Claro, minha filha! -falou gentilmente a mãe da criança.

-ISSO NÃO É UMA VARINHA! -Shinpachi

-Pronto, chegamos na loja do presente. -Sacchan

-QUE? Você me fez entrar e limpar naquela maldita loja por nada?...-Shinpachi lê o nome da loja- Joy Gemialidade? Essa loja..não pode ser.

-Você deveria ter percebido, quem ia ter vergonha de entrar numa loja de varinhas?

-A questão não é essa, Quem não teria vergonha de entrar numa loja de vibradores!

-SÃO VARINHAS! Vamos entrar. -Pega a mão de Shinpachi e leva para dentro da loja.

Assim que entraram na Loja foram calorosamente recebidos por duas figuras.

-Bem vindos a Joy Gemialidade! -Falava um homem alto com cara de Katsura só que por cima de seus cabelos longos e negros tinha uma bela cabeleira ruiva.

-"Bem vindos a Joy Gemialidade!"-Estava escrita em uma placa que o ser menor,com a mesma cabeleira ruiva,segurava.

-Katsura-san,Elizabeth-san! O que estão fazendo aqui? -Shinpachi.

-Katsura? Oh,meu jovem rapaz você só pode estar enganado! Eu me chamo Fred e meu irmão gêmeo aqui se chama Jorge! -Katsura/Fred

...

-MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA? -Mais uma vez,Shinpachi explode- É CLARO QUE VOCE É O KATSURA! Você nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o seu cabelo preto, seu descarado!

-Cabelo preto? Você deve estar enganado. Eu sou 100% ruivo. -Katsura/Fred

-"Meu irmão,esta certo!". -Elizabeth/Jorge.

-Até mesmo você Elizabeth-san? -Shinpachi.

-"Vá se ferrar, megane-man" -Elizabeth/Jorge.

-O que os senhores desejam? -Katsura/Fred

-Bom...eu quero comprar uma..-Sacchan acaba ficando novamente com uma coloração avermelhada- ..Poção do amor!

-AAAAAAAAAH. -Berra,pela milionésima vez, Shinpachi -VOCE NÃO TEM VERGONHA DE COMPRAR A MERDA DE UM VIBRADOR MAIS TEM VERGONHA DE COMPRAR UMA SIMPLES E ESTUPIDA.. Poção do amor? Sacchan-san..em quem você quer usar essa coisa?

-No Gin-san,em quem mais seria? -Sarutobi.

-Você acha que eu deixaria você envenenar o Gin-san com uma poção do amor? Logo ele que sempre me ajuda nas horas que eu preciso! -Shinpachi.

-Claro que sim, Porque vou te dar o dobro do dinheiro que está na minha carteira. -Sacchan

-Ora,essa! É claro que eu deixo! -Shinpachi.

-Que bom! Você só precisa deixar eu participar da noite de natal de vocês, me ajudar a fazer o Gin-san tomar a poção do amor e esvaziar a casa quando estivermos...bem...estivermos em um ''momento caloroso de natal". -Sacchan.

-Ok, mas você vai ter que me adiantar uma quantia de dinheiro, já que você vai participar vamos ter que aumentar o numero de..ehh...comida! -Shinpachi.

Primeira frase de espírito Natalino: "Amigos podem ser facilmente substituídos por uma bela quantia em dinheiro"

-Tudo bem. -A Sacchan volta a olhar para os atendentes e fica vermelha. -Quanto tempo dura?

-Um frasco da nossa poção do amor é o suficiente pra deixar o trouxa..ops o seu amado 48 horas caidinho por você. -Katsura/Fred

-Que..bom! Eu vou levar...uma!-Fala a garota mais sem jeito e vermelha que antes. -Eu não acredito que estou comprando isso..é tão vergonhoso!

-Isso não é vergonhoso, qualquer garotinha iria comprar isso para conquistar seu amor. Vergonha e uma burra velha como você comprar isso. -Falou Shinpachi, mas claro que para as paredes pois Sarutobi-san estava muito animadinha olhando para o frasco, com um conteúdo verde de dar embrulho no estomago só de olhar, que Katsura estava nas mãos. -Fred-san, não me diga que isso na sua mão é a poção do amor.

-Fred ja nai Katsura da...cof, cof, cof, Digo...fico feliz que você tenha acertado meu nome. -Katsura/Fred

-MAIS O QUE?-Shinpachi.

-Essa poção do amor foi feita por mim. Ela tem o mais puro esterco de animais selvagens. Com certeza ela funciona. -Katsura/Fred

-Esterco..meu medo é que ela funcione ao ponto de matar o Gin-san. -Shinpachi.

Na casa de Gintoki...

-Hey, Shinpachi! Porque você demorou tanto? Sua irmã vai chegar daqui a 2 horas e vai fazer questão de estragar a comi.. -Gintoki para de reclamar assim que vê as inúmeras sacolas que Shinpachi tinha nas mãos. -Shinpachi-kun, onde você arrumou dinheiro para comprar essas coisas?

-Bom..digamos que vamos ter mais um convidado..ou melhor mais uma convidada para a ceia de Natal. -Shinpachi.

-E quem seria?

-A Sacchan-san...

-SEU IMBECIL! -Gin-san da uma bela voadora no garoto fazendo as várias sacolas se espalharem pelo chão. -NÃO ACEITE DINHEIRO DE UMA MALUCA QUE ME..-Gintoki para de falar assim que vê três cartelas de iogurte caídas no chão.-Shinpachi-kun~ isso não poderia ser..

-Sim, é isso mesmo. -O óculos do garoto brilha e ele abre um grande sorriso vitorioso.

-IOGURTE DE MORANGO DE MARCA FAMOSAMENTE CARA! -O prateado voa para cima das cartelas de iorgute. -Não me importa que ela passe a noite aqui, é ate bom que tenha mais coisas pois o Zura e a Elizabth vão vim pra cá.

-Gin-chan! -Kagura entra alegremente na sala carregando uma carta. -Terminei de fazer minha carta para o Papai Noel!

-Eu já falei para você não perder seu tempo escrevendo uma carta para um velho pervertido-comedor-de-criançinhas e barrigudo que não existe? -Fala Gintoki.

-Gin-chan cruel! Eu fiz pedidos para você e para o Shinpachi na carta e é assim que me agradece? -Fala Kagura com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Que se dane.-Gintoki.

-Não seja cruel com ela! -Shinpachi anda ate Kagura e tira o papel da mão dela.

-HEY! NÃO LEIA ISSO!-Kagura.

-Não tenha vergonha..-começa ler em voz alta:

"Querido papai Noel, sei que não fui uma criança boa esse ano..tá, eu fui uma criança terrível, mesmo assim queria que o senhor realiza-se meus desejos:

1-Que o Gin-chan pare de ser um adulto vagabundo e viciado em doces.. é vergonhoso morar com um cara de meia idade com uma personalidade tão estúpida como a dele.

1.5-Nunca deixe-me chegar no estado dele, prefiro morrer.

2-Que Shinpachi arranje uma namorada que não roube ele. E que ele perca logo a virgindade, é ridículo ser parceira de um nerd virgem.

3-E finalmente o meu, quero que meus peitos cresçam..."

-Isso é realmente uma carta para o Papai Noel?...E EU NÃO SOU UM NERD VIRGEM! -Shinpachi.

-Você ,sua pirralha esta morando na minha casa ,acabando com minha comida e ainda tem coragem de me chamar de vagabundo? Você não deveria fazer pedidos impossíveis para Papai Noel e sim para Deus, o Shinpachi nunca vai ter uma namorada e vai morrer virgem!-Gin

-MORRA,SEU VAGABUNDO DE MEIA IDADE VICIADO EM DOCES! -Shinpachi.

...

Exatamente as 21:00 chega os primeiros ''convidados'' da festa de Natal.

-Zu..que merda é essa? -Diz Gintoki que acaba de abrir a porta.

-Yo, eu sou Fred Weasley e essa aqui do meu lado é meu irmão gêmeo Jorge. Katsura-san falou que não poderia vim para cá e me pediu para vim em seu lugar.

-Não vou discutir com você. -Gintoki coloca a mão na cabeça em um gesto ''esse idiota não tem jeito'' e deixa as duas criaturas entrarem na casa.

-Oh, que linda mesa de natal! -Fala Katsura/Fred vendo Shinpachi colocando o ultimo prato de comido na mesa. -Ela te deu realmente muito dinheiro, a poção...

-CALA BOCA SEU IMBECIL. -Shinpachi da um belo soco no estomago de Katsura.

-OH MY GOD! -Berra Kagura- Eles não poderiam ser...FRED E JORGE DO HARRY POTTER!

-Kagura-chan não me diga que você...-Shinpachi desiste de falar ao ver a garota pedindo autografo para os "gêmeos".-Ela não tem jeito...-Ouve um barulho na porta- Vou atender.-Assim que Shinpachi vê quem é a pessoa ele sai da casa e fecha imediatamente a porta .-Você trouxe a poção?

-Na verdade..eu a perdi.-Sarutobi.

-Como assim?-Shinpachi.

-Eu..quando estava voltando para casa um homem roubou a sacola onde estava a poçã voltei para comprar outra poção,a loja já estava fechada.

-VOCÊ É REALMENTE UMA NINJA?

-Desculpa...

-E agora o que vamos fazer?

-Nada.. -faz uma cara triste.- Passar uma noite "normal" de Natal com o Gin-san já basta.

-Hey o que você pretendia fazer com o Gin-san?

-Deixar ele me censurado e censurado mais um pouco censurado e quando chegássemos no censurado juntos eu ia deixar ele censurado censurado censurado. Ah..queria tanto que tivesse um pouco de censurado e ate mesmo posições censurado censurado! E nem me importava se o censurado dele não estivesse devidamente censurado.

-NÃO PRECISAVA FALAR TÃO DETALHADAMENTE!

Um estrondo enorme se ouve dentro da casa. Shinpachi e Sarutobi entram rapidamente.

Metade da sala estava destruída. Hijikata, Kondou e Sougo estavam apontando suas respectivas armas em direção a Katsura e Elizabeth.

-Olha só quem encontramos na casa do Gintoki-chan. -Hijikata muda seu tom de voz completamente para uma coisa "docemente gay" quando fala o nome de Gintoki

-Gintoki-chan? -Shinpachi.

-Meu nome não é Katsura e sim Fred. -Katsura.

-FRED? -Grita kondou-san – Então esse do seu lado...não pode ser! VOCÊS SÃO OS GEMEOS WEASLEY! -Tira um papel e uma caneta de algum lugar não identificado- Vocês poderiam me dar um autógrafo?

-Ho, ho! É claro que sim! -Katsura autógrafa o papel-

-Muito obrigado!-Le o papel que estava escrito "Katsura"- Fred-san, aqui está escrito Katsura!

-Me desculpe, fiz uma pequena confusão.

-Tudo bem,pode escrever atrás.

-Ok...-autógrafa o papel de novo-

-Você escreveu Katsura de novo!

-Mais..eu..eu...eu..ESTOU TENDO UMA CRISE DE IDENTIDADE! -Katsura Começa a chorar.

-OH MEU DEUS! DESCULPA FRED-SAN! -Berra Kondou-san no mesmo tom dramático.

-Não é..-cai sentado no chão- culpa sua! Você poderia me dizer qual é meu nome de verdade? -Katsura faz um olhar de cão abandonado.

-É claro! Seu nome é...

-Zura! -Fala Gintoki que acabava de sair de seu quarto. -Pare de chorar você é realmente um saco.

-Zura...ZURA JÁ NAI,KATSURA DA!-Berra Katsura tirando uma bomba de dentro do kimono.

-KATSURA COMO OUSA ME ENGANAR? -berra Kondou-san.

-ADEUS,BOBOCAS DO SHINSEGUMI! -pula da janela-

-VOCÊ..-Na hora que Kondou-san iria atrás da criatura ele é impedido pela mão de Sougo.

-É melhor você não fazer isso. Lembra o motivo por virmos aqui? - Sougo aponta para um canto da sala onde Hijikata estava tentando agarrar Gintoki a qualquer maneira. -Parece que o Hijikata-san tomou uma batida de maionese alterada.

-Batida de maionese? Que nojo!-Shinpachi.

-Oie, seus idiotas! Não importa as nojeiras que esse idiota toma! Tire ele de perto de mim. -Gintoki afastava a cabeça do moreno que tentava a todo o custo beijá-lo.

-Gin-chan~!-Falou Hijikata com uma voz melosa- Vamos aproveitar essa noite de natal e...

-Só se for para eu bater em você!

-Não tenho nada –Hijikata cora- contra a violência na cama.

-NÃO FALE ISSO COM ESSA CARA! Vocês seus malditos, porque trouxeram esse imbecil para perto de mim se sabiam que ele queria me agarrar?

-Isso porque ele ficava falando..-Falou Sougo.

Flash back on:

-Toushi-kun, pare com isso! -Falava Kondou-san ao moreno que estava se direcionando ate a porta.

-Eu...-fica corado- ...quero vê o Gin-chan! Vou morrer se não sentir seu corpo no meu, sua respiração em minha nuca e logo depois nos beijarmos loucamente... -Hijikata foi interrompido pela a mão de Sougo que tampou sua boca.

-ECA PARA COM ESSA VIADAGEM!-Grita Kondou-san.

-Kondou-san, não acha melhor levarmos ele até o seu amado? Pelo menos nos poupa e aos leitores também de ouvir tanta viadagem.

-Você tem razão!

Flash back off

-RAZÃO? VOCÊS SÓ FIZERAM JOGAR O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS EM CIMA DE MIM! -Gintoki.

-Se acalme, afinal você é da Yorozuya! Pode resolver qualquer coisa, não é? -Kondou.

-E quanto vocês estão disposto a pagar? -Falou Kagura.

-Kagura-chan, não fale igual uma mercenária. -Disse Shinpachi.

-ELES NÃO VÃO PAGAR NADA! -Gintoki já estava quase chorando - Eu quero esse doido bem longe de mim.

-Gintoki o Shinsengumi está disposto a pagar um ano de Parfait de graça para você. -Falou Kondou.

-E pra mim? - Falou Kagura um tanto animada.

-Para você um carregamento de sukonbu!-Kondou.

-E pra mim?-Falou Shinpachi superrrr animado.

-Um jantar a três em um restaurante, leve sua irmã. -Falou Kondou na maior cara de pau.

-VAI A MERDA! EU NÃO QUERO ISSO! -Berrou Shinpachi morrendo de raiva.

-Então está tudo combinado!-Falaram Kagura e Gintoki em uni solo.

-Eu odeio vocês. -Falou Shinpachi.

-Gin-chan~-chamou Hijikata que estava agarrado aos calcanhares de Gintoki.-Você parece tenso, quer uma massagem feita com amor e carinho?

-Não, prefiro morrer!

-Gintoki, pergunte a ele quem lhe deu a batida de maionese. Por mais que perguntássemos, ele não respondia. -Falou Kondou-san em um tom preocupado.

-Porque eu tenho que perguntar?

-Porque você o único que ele ouve!

-Aff, que saco! Ta bom.-Gintoki olha para Hijikata.-Hijikata onde você tomou a batida de maionese?

-Não preciso falar isso! O que importa neste momento é só..-Hijikata foi interrompido por um olhar sexy e a mão de Gintoki que segurava levemente seu queixo.

-Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun! Conte-me tudinho!-Falou Gintoki com uma voz sexy.

-ECAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaram Kagura, Shinpachi e Kondou-san que vomitavam o chão inteiro em quanto Sougo dava uma risada debochada da cena.

-Tudo bem! -Falou Hijikata corado- Eu estava andando pela rua quando uma senhora de kimono vermelho me parou e me deu um presente, logo depois ela saiu correndo envergonhada. Estão felizes agora?

-Hijikata, não te ensinaram a não aceitar presentes de estranhos? -Gintoki.

-Me desculpa, Gin-chan! Sempre lembrarei disso! Agora você poderia me ensinar outra coisa?

-O que?

-A arte de beijar! -Hijikata Faz um biquinho.

-SAI FORA! -Gintoki da uma bela voadora no aviadado Hijikata.

-Onde está a Sarutobi-san? Ela não estava do meu lado? -Falou Shinpachi.

-SHINPACHI! -Berrou Kagura- Aqueles não são os óculos da Sacchan?.-A garota andou até os óculos e viu que tinha um papel abaixo deles e o leu em voz alta:

"Gintoki-san, levamos sua namorada embora!

E se quiser se livrar desse tarado e ter sua namorada, você terá que vim me fazer uma visita em meu castelo Hogwart.

Assinado: o Dono do castelo"

-Namorada?

Do nada uma pessoa toda empoeirada desliza da lareira.

-PAPAI NOEL? -Berra Kagura.

-Não...-Fala Gintoki- ESSE É RONY WEASLEY!

-Olá pessoal. -Rony começa a limpar a poeira de suas vestes. -Soube que vocês precisavam de ajuda e aqui estou eu!

-Que maravilha! -Os olhos de Gin brilhavam. - Preciso encontrar um doido que mora em um castelo chamado Hogwart.

-Tudo bem, deixem comigo! -Rony tira a varinha, normal, do bolso e aponta em direção a Sadaharu que descansava em um canto. -Vinagrete escura!-Fala o ruivo.

-An? -Fala o resto das pessoas.

Sadaharu começa a vomitar vinagrete e cerca de alguns segundos depois ele abre sua enorme bocarra revelando um portal que acaba sugando Shinpachi, Kagura, Rony, Sougo, Gintoki e consequentemente Hijikata, pois ele estava agarrado no pobre homem.

Algum tempo depois todos eles estavam caídos na grama verde.

-QUE MERDA! -berra Gintoki. - De todos os personagens maneiros e prestativos desse maldito filme porque logo Rony "O imprestável" aparece? -Gintoki começa a chorar.

-Não fale assim de mim! -Rony.

-Cadê o Kondou-san? -Fala Sougou.

-Ah sim, gorilas não são permitidos em portais. -Rony.

-SEU RUIVO IDIOTA! -Fala Gintoki tentando tirar novamente Hijikata de perto de si. -Onde está o maldito castelo?

-Atrás de você, ora essa!

Quando Gintoki olha para trás se depara com um lindo e enorme castelo.

Ele anda em direção a enorme porta do mesmo, com um pouco de dificuldade já que Hijikata estava agarrado sem eu braço direito, e o empurra fazendo uma considerável força revelando o interior do castelo.

-Pensei que um castelo de um bruxo seria mais protegido, mas provavelmente ele deve ser tão imprestável quanto um certo ruivo.

-NÃO FALE MAL DE MIM! -Berra Rony entrando no castelo junto com os outros.

Assim que todos entram a enorme porta se fecha e todo castelo que antes estava mergulhado em uma escuridão negritidudamente profunda agora era iluminado pelas luzes de várias tochas espalhadas pelo ambiente.

-Bem vindos ao meu castelo!-Fala um homem que se encontrava no fundo do castelo.

-Quem é você? -Gintoki pergunta rispidamente.

-Eu sou o diretor da melhor escola de magia bruxaria, Hogwart...

-OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! -Berram Kagura e Shinpachi.-Esse não pode ser Dumbledore?

-Quem? Cof, cof –O homem continua- Sou o diretor da melhor escola de magia bruxaria, O incrível bruxo MADAO. -Com o incrível efeito especial de nuvens de fumaça com purpurina MADAO se teletransporta para perto do grupo.

...

-Hasegawa-san...-Shinpachi.

-MADAOOOOOOOOO. -Gintoki avança para cima do pobre imprestável MADAO lhe dando um belo soco o fazendo cair e consequentemente começa a chutá-lo com amor e carinho de um verdadeiro cavalo após ser eletrocutado.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PAREM ELE! -berra MADAO.

-Meu amor pare! -Fala Hijikata, mais ao ouvir essas palavras Gintoki acaba só aumentando os níveis de força dos chutes.

-SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU FELIZ DE OUVIR PALAVRAS MELOSAS DA BOCA DE UM MACHO? É TUDO CULPA SUA, SEU INFELIZ! -Gintoki.

-Ahh, que vergonha Gin-chan é um adulto que desconta sua frustração batendo em um pobre homem imprestável. -Fala Kagura com sua cara de peixe morto.

-CALE A BOCA SUA PIRRALHA! -Gintoki.

-Taichou. -Chama Sougo afastando Gintoki do pobre MADAO. -Se você continuar espancando essa pobre criatura sem razão de viver nunca saberemos como te livrar da bicha doida do Hijikata.

-Ok. -Gintoki respira fundo.

-Eu.. de alguém que consegue livrar seu...amigo.-MADAO faz uma cara de nojo a ver Hijikata tentando tascar um beijo no pobre Gintoki.

-Quem? -Fala Gin tacando Hijikata na parede mais próxima.

-O...

MADAO é interrompido por um certo treno guiado por renas que acabava de escancarar a enorme porta do castelo.

-PAPAI NOEL? -Berram Kagura e Shinpachi observando a figura que descia do treno.

-Eh...também mas no momento eu sou o maligno Lord Noel! MUAHAHAHAHA!

-Esperem um pouco. -Gintoki.

-Ele não tem nariz e tem uma pele com uma cor estranha. -Shinpachi.

-Mas ele tem uma grande barba e nem se fala dessa barriga enorme e usa um gorro vermelho...-Kagura.

-NÃO ME DIGA QUE É VOLDEMORT FUNDIDO COM O PAPAI NOEL?-Falam os três juntos.

-SIM MUAHAHA!

Lord Noel saca sua varinha, normal, e começa a desferir feitiços na direção do grupo, mais MADAO foi útil pela primeira vez em sua vida e colocou uma proteção em volta do grupo antes que os feitiços de Lord Noel pudessem atingi-los.

-É o seguinte, o único que pode ajudar vocês nesse momento é o Voldemort, só que ele tá muito puto da vida fundido com o velho Noel. -Do nada um baú aparece do lado de MADAO. -Nesse baú tem três varinhas que permitem os trouxas com o coração mais forte e espirituoso possam usá-las. Elas são as únicas varinhas do mundo capazes de libertar Voldemort e Noel.

Gintoki se aproxima do baú e sem olhar enfia sua mão retirando três objetos, mais sua cara se transforma em um misto de nojo e espanto.

-MAS QUE PORRA É ESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? -O grito de Gintoki pode ser ouvido até nas profundezas mais profundas do inferno ou se preferir de Atlanta.

-São varinhas. -MADAO.

-ISSO NÃO SÃO VARINHAS! São vibradores enormes! -Gintoki.

-Gin-chan~. -Sussurra Hijikata no pé do ouvido de Gintoki. -Não me importo se você usá-la em mim.

...

-BUAAAAA. -Chora Gintoki. -Eu não quero mas ouvir coisas desse gênero. MADAO-SAN por favor me diga o que fazer com essa coisa!

-Primeiro: De as outras duas para alguém que você tenha confiança.

-Hai. -Gintoki da uma das varinhas para Kagura mais fica em duvida entre Sougo, Shinpachi e Rony. Depois de um longoooo tempo ele da à varinha para Shinpachi.

-Gin-san, por que você não me deu a varinha rápido como fez com a Kagura? -Shinpachi.

-Eu tive que pensar se dava ela paro o sadista, para o ruivo retardado burro ou para o idiota fraco de óculos. -Gintoki.

-VAI A MERDA! -Shinpachi.

-E o Hijikata? - Sougo.

-Ele está fora de cogitação. -Gintoki.

-Isso porque nós preferimos a varinha do Gin-chan no meu censurado ou na minha boca.-Hijikata.

-CALE ESSA BOCA. -Gintoki.

-Continuando...-Fala MADAO- Vocês já viram Bleach?

-Hai.. -Gintoki.

-Finjam que vocês estão "liberando" suas varinhas, boa sorte. -MADAO desfaz a proteção.

Rapidamente os feitiços de Lord Noel quase os atingem. Em um olhar rápido de confirmação Kagura, Gintoki e Shinpachi apontam suas varinhas em direção á Lord Noel.

-GOZE COM VONTADE, VIBRADORRRRRRRR!-Falam os três juntos.

-GIN-SANNNN~! -Geme Hijikata.

Em poucos segundos um liquido branco saiu da ponta das três varinhas vôo em direção há Lord Noel lambuzando-o de forma intensa. Lord Noel caiu no chão e uma densa neblina se formou em sua volta.

-O que aconteceu com ele?-Gintoki.

-Não sei, vamos aproveitar a neblina e nos...-Hijikata foi interrompido novamente pela mão de Gintoki que lhe jogou longe novamente.

-Ah..Gin-chan, eu adoro brincadeiras sadistas! -Hijikata.

-BUAAAAAAA. -Chora,novamente, o pobre prateado.

Depois de algum tempo a neblina se dissipou completamente revelando Papai Noel e Voldemort completamente separados...

-LORD VOLDEMORT- Berra Gin-chan indo ao encontro e dando um grande abraço no mesmo. -POR FAVOR! Como faço para me livrar desse retardado apaixonado? -Gintoki aponta para Hijikata que já estava quase morrendo de ciúmes.

-Primeiro me largue. -Diz Voldemort afastando o samurai. -Humm já que você foi o responsável por me separar do Noelzinho ali eu posso te ajudar!

-O que eu faço? -Fala Gin-chan com os olhos brilhando.

-Já que vocês são do mesmo sexo, a única forma de se separarem é dando um beijo quente. -Fala Voldemort com um sorriso estranho.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Sinto MUITO mas essa é a única forma de vocês se separarem.

-Eu..eu...eu..eu..

-Gin-chan!

Em um movimento rápido Gintoki puxa Hijikata pela camisa e toma seus lábios em um beijo.

É claro que o único que estava gostando era Hijikata que se deliciava com a língua de Gintoki, já esse tinha lagrimas saindo de seus olhos.

...

-Bezoar...só precisava dar Bezoar para ele...-Voldemort mostra a pedra de Bezoar.

-AAAAHHHHHH SEU BRUXO FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA, PORQUE NÃO FAZ ESSE TIPO DE SACANAGEM COM O CORNO DO VIADO DO SEU PAI? -Berra Gintoki pegando o Bezoar da mão de Voldemort e enfiando goela abaixo fazendo o pobre Hijikata quase morrer engasgado.

-Eu..eu...-Falam Voldemort e Hijikata ao mesmo tempo.-BUAAAA.-Ambos começam a chorar e se abraçam.

-Gin-chan seu malvado! Fez um lord das trevas e um vice-comandante chorarem!-Kagura.

-PAREM COM ESSA VIADAGEM. -Berra Papai Noel.

-AN?

-Noel-kun mas ele gritou comigo. -Falou Voldemort se separando de Hijikata e fazendo biquinho.

-Você mereceu Vol-chan. -Papai Noel anda em direção de Voldemort e lhe um caloroso abraço. -Se você fosse uma criança menos malvada talvez ele não fizesse isso.

-Desculpa Noel-kun.-Fala Voldemort com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Hai, hai meu garoto bobinho.

...

- Sougo faça o Hijikata parar de chorar.-Gintoki.

-Hai, hai. Hijikata-san~ porque você esta chorando? - Sougo.

-Uma grande tristeza tomou conta de mim e.. e.. EU BEIJEI AQUELE MALDITO PREGUISOÇO! E pior.. aquele meu lado aviadado gostou AHHH Acho que vou cometer senpuuki!

-Fique a vontade. -Disse Sougo.

-IDIOTA. -Gintoki da uma tapa em Sougou. -Para com esse drama seu retardado-da-maionese! Eu tive que aturar você de boiolagem, ainda te beijei e achei a coisa mais asquerosa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida mas nem por isso fiquei chorando. Recupere seu espírito samurai e vamos juntos nos vingar de quem fez isso com você!

-Hai!-Fala Hijikata se recuperando. -Como vamos descobrir quem fez isso?

-EU tenho uma idéia...Papai Noel!-Chama Gintoki.

-Fale meu garoto..-Fala Papai Noel dando um doce sorriso de um velho comedor de garotinhos.

-Como você e o Voldemort se fundiram?-Pergunta Gintoki em um tom inocente.

-Bom,pode ser uma historia meio adulta para um garotinho como você mais irei contar.-Papai Noel.

-Então homens de meia-idade fracassados podem ser considerados garotinhos pelo Papai Noel..-Kagura.

-Bom..alguns dias atrás o Vol-chan, MADAO e eu estávamos hospedados no hotel que iria rolar a FPDN.-Papai Noel.

-FPDN?-Gin.

-Festa particular do Noel. -Noel continua.- Eu e o Vol-chan estávamos nos divertindo em meio a nossas adoráveis brincadeiras em nosso quarto de Hotel quando pedimos ao MADAO o vibr..quer dizer o bastão ele nos deu uma varinha e de alguma forma estranha quando eu fui enfi..quer dizer dar a varinha para Vol-chan acabou acontecendo isso...

...

-Noel-kun. -Fala Gintoki meio nervoso. -Mamãe Noel sabe que você passa seu tempo em hotéis comendo um vilão estranho..ou melhor um homem?

-Nunca deixarei meus filhos acreditarem em você...-Fala Hijikata.

-Mas o que é isso? Vocês por a caso têm preconceitos com os gays? -Noel já estava ficando irritado.

-Nunca, nunca.-Falam os dois juntos.

-Eu ate curto Ricky Martin...-Hijikata.

-É melhor você calar essa sua boca. -Gintoki.

-Gomen...

-Idiotas, eu sei o que vocês querem.-Papai Noel entrega uma bolinha de vidro para Gintoki. -É só tacar essa pedra no chão que a resposta virá.

Em um assobio o treno com suas lindas renas se aproxima e Noel e Voldemort entram nele.

-MADAO, você não vem?-Pergunta Voldemort.

-Não...eu causei muitos problemas para vocês dois. -Fala MADAO de cabeça baixa.

-Não importa, tudo já foi resolvido. Suba minha doce criança sem importância para o mundo. -Noel.

-HAI! -Fala MADAO alegremente e subindo no treno.

-Coloca um som nessa joça!-Noel.

-Ok! -Fala Voldemort abaixando.

Então uma musica animada começa a tocar fazendo o trio no treno dançar.

"She's into superstitions

Black cats and voodoo dolls

I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall

She's into new sensations

New kicks and candle light

She's got a new addiction

For every day and night"

O treno parte levando a musica junto.

-She'll make you take your clothes off And go dancing in the rain.-Canta Hijikata com uma voz meio aviadada.

-PARA DE CANTAR. -berra Gintoki.-Nunca mais cante Livin' La Vida Loca perto de mim.

-Gomen...

-Vamos quebrar essa bagaça .-Gintoki joga a bolinha de vidro no chão.

Uma explosão é ouvida então uma senhora gorda com feições agradáveis e trajando um Kimono vermelho aparece.

-Olá meus jovens, porque me chamaram até aqui?

-Quem é a senhora? -Pergunta Shinpachi.

-Eu sou a Mamãe Noel.

-ESPERA! Você é a senhora que me entregou a batida de maionese! -Fala Hijikata.

-Sim, sim meu Jovem. E ai foi divertido brincar com o seu namorado.

-ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO SUA VELHA RETARDADA! -Berra Hijikata.

-Conte quem pediu para a senhora entregar a poção do amor? -Gintoki.

-Que jovem rude! Vou ignorar seu amigo mal educado. Quem me deu a poção foi um tal de Okita Sougo...ele falou que tinha dois amigos com vergonha de se revelarem e queria ajudá-los com uma poção do amor para realçar o amor deles. Como eu sou uma pessoa sem preconceitos resolvi ajudar.

...

-..SUA VELHA RETARDADA! Sabia que seu marido anda comendo o Voldemort e em breve fará o mesmo com o pobre MADAO?-Gintoki.

-Eu sei. -Fala a Senhora dando um doce sorriso.

-Deus...

1

2

3

-SOUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. -Gintoki e Hijikata começam a correr atrás de Sougo.

-Gin-san, Hijikata-san não precisam ficar com raiva de mim. -Fala Sougo correndo e desviando ao mesmo tempo das espadas de Gintoki e Hijikata. -Eu só quis ajudar vocês.

-VAMOS MATAR VOCÊ SEU FILHO DA MÃE! -Gintoki e Hijikata.

-. -Berra Sougo

A cena anterior não foi mostrada por conter violência sanguinária e alto teor de colesterol.

-Eu falei algo de errado? -Pergunta Mamãe Noel.

-Imagine...-Shinpachi.

-Tudo bem...quem quer ir tomar chocolate quente no meu chalé? -Mamãe Noel.

-EU. -Shinpachi e Kagura.

-Então vamos lá! FELIZ NATALLLLL PARA TODOS VOCÊS!- Mamãe Noel

-Mamãe Noel já estamos em fevereiro. -Shinpachi

-Desculpa força de hábito.

-Sinto que estamos esquecendo de alguém...ah já sei! Mamãe Noel posso levar um pouco de chocolate quente para o Sadaharu?

-Claro querida.

Em algum lugar obscuro do castelo.

-Alguém me tira daqui...-Fala Sarutobi-san com lágrimas nos olhos.-GIN-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Espero que tenham gostado...e não me pergunte de onde tirei tudo isso. (inner:da sua imaginação podre)  
>Deixem reviews!Vai me deixar very,very happy e fazer valer a pena a minha batalha mortal contra a preguiça!<br>E REALMENTE não presto para fazer finais...kkk.

Kissus!


End file.
